geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Link
Physical Appearance Much like his video game and cartoon counterparts, Link has medium length dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and pointy ears. He wears the traditional green tunic and cap, but has a long sleeved brown shirt and pants underneath, along with brown boots. Once he obtains the power of the Triforce, becoming Triforced Link, his tunic turns a dark red. His long sleeved shirt and pants turn black, while his boots remain the same. Atop his usual clothing is a golden breastplate complete with shoulder pads. He also obtains brown forearm lengthed glove. His cap receives a golden trim around the brim. It's rumored in an upcoming sequel - should there be one - Triforced Link will receive an upgrade. His undershirt and pants will change black and he'll don a golden hat, boots/greaves, breastplate, shoulder pads, and gloves. Personality Link is courageous and ready to dive into battle when the time comes. It would appear he easily gets bored when there's no conflict going on, as apparent in the beginning of both "Faces of Evil" and "YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube". He tends to be a little bit of a flirt, constantly asking Zelda to kiss him. According to Lady Alma, he went as far as to ask her for one, too, in exchange for a glass bottle. Despite his obsession with being kissed, he will hesitate should the woman in question be unattractive, overweight, or both. He has shown this when it comes to the topic of the Fat Lady and the Blacksmith's Daughter. Any sane member of the YouTube Poop Unification Squad can vouch that he's not as smart as he makes himself out to be. During the side-quest of The King's Epic Adventure in YouTube Poop RPG, Link shows more of a love-hate relationship with Zelda. In some instances he enjoys her company, but other times - mainly when the King's not around - he tries to kill her. Some believe - from the original source material - Link is a bitter ex-lover with a "if I can't have you, no one will" personality. Others think it's because the boredom he suffered from made him go insane. Personally, the Creator thinks Link was crazy to begin with. Abilities Link has demonstrated time and again his skills with the sword. Compared to anyone else in Hyrule, his skills are nearly incomparable. He can use his sword as a boomerang, make it rain down energy swords, and many other great skills. Once he learns to harness the Triforce's power, his powers are amplified nearly twice as much as before. Biography Link: The Faces of Evil Link complains to King Harkinian that he is bored now that the kingdom is safe, to which the King replies that the peace "Is what all true Warriors strive for". Gwonam visits the King and Link on a magic carpet and tells them that Ganon has taken over the far-off island of Koridai, further explaining that only Link can stop him. Link is transported to Koridai and shown by the wizard an island with giant stone statues known as the Faces of Evil, which he must conquer. During Link's time in Koridai, Princess Zelda is kidnapped by Ganon and is kept in his lair. Later in his journey, Link is sent to Fortress Centrum to retrieve the Treasure of Death for the Ice Queen. At the fortress, Link finds what appears to be a sleeping Zelda. Upon awakening her, however, Zelda transforms into Goronu, a shapeshifting necromancer who works for Ganon. After defeating Goronu, Link retrieves the Crystal of Reflection, which allows his shield to reflect curses. Link then proceeds to battle and defeat Ganon's minions, which include the rejuvenated Goronu, the anthropomorphic pig Harlequin, the armored pyrokinetic Militron, the three-eyed wolfgirl Lupay, and the gluttonous cyclops Glutko, from whom the Book of Koridai is retrieved. A translator named Ipo, who can read the Book of Koridai, reveals that the Book itself is enough to defeat Ganon. After trekking through Ganon's Lair, Link finally reaches Ganon, who attempts to recruit Link with the promise of great power and the threat of murder if he does not comply, but Link turns down his offer, leading to a final battle between the two. Link emerges victorious by imprisoning him in the Book of Koridai. With Ganon in captivity once again, Link finds and awakens Zelda and tells her that he had just defeated Ganon, to which she is skeptical. Gwonam appears and congratulates Link on imprisoning Ganon. He shows Link a vision of a recovering Koridai and declares him the island's hero, as prophesised. Link proceeds to declare himself to be the victor, but even still, Zelda refuses to kiss him as a reward. Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Link is sent to Gamelon by Zelda to locate the missing King Harkinian. It's unknown what exactly happened to him during his time there, but there have been several hints by the citizens. George the baker tells Zelda that he could shovel down a few of his cakes, Lady Alma kissed him for a glass bottle, and Impa sees through the Triforce of Wisdom that he was in a terrible fight. At the end of Zelda's journey, she breaks Alma's hand mirror out of fury, releasing Link from an unknown prison. It's unknown if Alma herself trapped him in there or Ganon. Zelda's Adventure Much like the Wand of Gamelon, Link didn't play too big of a role. He came to the land of Tolemac to assist in stopping Ganon from bringing the Age of Darkness, but was captured. Throughout the entire game, he is off-screen until Zelda defeats Ganon. YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube Link is one of two people the player can choose to lead the Unification Squad. Link's Scenario Link's scenario begins the same way it usually begins in "Link: The Faces of Evil," with him complaining on how peace is boring and how he wonders what Ganon's up to. The King, Harkinian, tries explaining to him that peace is what true warriors strive for. Once Link realizes that Gwonam, or "Mr. Squadallah" as he calls him, doesn't arrive to tell them of a heinous plot made by Ganon, he thinks something's amiss. The King gets a phone call from the missing Gwonam, alerting them that Koridai has once again been seized by Ganon and his minions. Instead of him coming to get Link, he sends Dr. Rabbit to take him there via hot air balloon. As they travel to the island, Link learns from Dr. Rabbit that the merchant Morshu is leading a rebellion against the Faces of Evil. Now arriving in Koridai, Link seeks Morshu's help, only to find he's not in his shop in Goronu. Link must travel all over Koridai to find out where the kind shopkeeper is while thwarting all of Ganon's minions. Link's long quest leads him to the Toyku Lighthouse where Morshu has been trying to hold back the monsters inside. Link and Dr. Rabbit asks him to join them, but he won't until he knows the lighthouse has been cleared. Right on cue, the evil jester Siobhan appears to cause mischief. Though he was last seen in Hyrule Castle's prison, he had actually made a shadow of himself to make it seem he was imprisoned. Now that he has Link and company cornered, he summons a Cardian - Black Spade - to be rid of them. Of course, this proofs useless as the Cardian is much too weak. With Morshu saved, Link manages to recruit him and a few members of his rebellion against Ganon. Link makes it his goal to find Gwonam next. Their next stop is the Spearfish Falls where the fairies are being harassed and slaughtered by the dragon Gleeok. Link, Morshu, and Dr. Rabbit defeat the dragon, but Siobhan appears again, this time making the dragon into the Cardian Spade Dragon. After a grueling fight, the beast is destroyed and the jester retreats again. Before anymore trips are to be made, Link's told to visit the Ice Queen in the Serigon Caves. By doing so he learns where Gwonam is, in Fortress Centrum. Link, Morshu, and Dr. Rabbit travel to the fortress where they must overcome a few obstacles to reach Gwonam, who had been imprisoned for so long. He asks for his map back from Dr. Rabbit, and he burns it upon retrieval. It turns out that this Gwonam is nothing more than Siobhan, again making trouble for the group. Instead of summoning a Cardian, he decides to fight the group himself. To his surprise, he stood no chance against them, forcing him to retreat again. The battle itself causes Gwonam to fall out of the wall, apparently being trapped in there by Siobhan. The old wizard joins the group and they make their way to his house in Hermit's Flat. Here Gwonam tells them that the Book of Koridai, the one tool they needed to stop Ganon, had been destroyed by none other than Siobhan. With their last hope destroyed, all seems lost in their effort to defeating the dark lord. Link's not going to give up that easily and proposes they defeat the Faces of Evil one at a time like before. Together, they manage to defeat Goronu, Harlequin, Militron, and the fearsome Glutko. As Glutko is defeated in the Shrine of Koridai, Gwonam begins to blame himself for the Book of Koridai's destruction. Though Link tries to cheer him up, Siobhan appears to trap the group behind a wall of fire. With them trapped, he summons one of his most deadliest of Cardians, Dark Link. Unlike the Link in this world, this Link is more evil and more sadistic than his counterpart. Almost in the blink of an eye, Dark Link defeats the group without so much as breaking a sweat. In the midst of the battle, he also appears to have killed Siobhan. Link manages to recover and even obtains a transformation from the Triforce. With this new power, him and his crew defeat the Cardian, forcing him to retreat. With the shadow gone for now, the group defeat the last Face of Evil, Lupay, and make their way to Ganon's Lair. Almost on cue upon arriving, Dark Link appears stating he will be the one to kill Ganon and seize control of the island for himself. Link, Gwonam, Morshu, and Dr. Rabbit follow the shadow inside only to have to face the Faces of Evil all over again. Upon their defeat, they manage to make it into Ganon's chambers. Much like in the original game, he offers Link a chance to join him or be killed. Link and the others fight Ganon in a long battle, but the dark lord is defeated. Since they don't have the Book of Koridai to seal him away, it seems killing him is the last option. Before they can deal the final blow, both Dark Link and Siobhan appears. It turns out the Siobhan Dark Link killed was another shadow of his. The jester also reveals that the Faces of Evil they destroyed, as well as Ganon himself, were nothing more than Cardians. The real Ganon was sealed in the Book of Koridai when it was destroyed, thus killing him in the process. All this was a plot to lure Link away from Hyrule while the group behind Siobhan conquered it. In one effort to stop Link, Siobhan merges the spirits of his fallen Cardians into Dark Link to have him undergo a horrific transformation. Link manages to transform again through the Triforce's power and destroys his evil counterpart. Driven mad by his loss, Siobhan casts a spell that will destroy Koridai. As the explosion clears, Link and his gang find themselves in Gaspra's Tower, where they're told to rest until Zelda arrives. Unified Scenario With both Link and Zelda united in Gaspra's Tower, Gaspra tells them of how a new darkness is spreading throughout the worlds of YouTube Poop. Whatever this is, it was strong enough to kill Ganon. Gaspra recognizes both Link and Zelda as ones chosen by the Triforce, but he believes only one of them shall lead the new YouTube Poop Unification Squad against this evil. Regardless of whoever the player chooses, the story will resume its course, and the new squad's first mission is to defeat the King who is now in Hyrule absorbing the souls of his subordinates. Together, the squad invade Hyrule Castle, but there's no one there to stop their advances. Being entering the throne room, they must do battle with a newly revived Siobhan and a possessed Cousin Mel - now housing Purin's soul. After defeating them, the Unification Squad enter the throne room and easily defeat the King. However, this was all a set-up to gather them together. By absorbing more souls into himself, the King becomes a terrifying monster of a man. Using the power of the Triforce, Link and Zelda destroy the Evil King. It turns out that that wasn't the real King, only a Cardian made by Siobhan. The real King was locked in the basement for a month. With everyone united, all is well. Regardless of who the player chooses to lead the team, the dialogue and choices are the same with a few exceptions. Link is more cafefree and humorous than Zelda. Epilogue With the True Darkness and Queen Beryl defeated, Link becomes bored again with the peace he had brought to the worlds. That is until Gwonam flies to the castle informing him of Ganon's return to Koridai, much to Zelda's chagrin. Lunarosse Link makes an unofficial appearance in Lunarosse. A grave with his name is located in Sherwood Village. Finding it unlocks a trophy that will assist in the recruiting of Zelda. Special Attacks Boomerang Sword - Link throws his sword at the enemy and it returns to him. Sure is Boring! - Link leaps in the air and shoots four energy balls out of his sword at the enemy. Oh Boy! - Link expresses his joy of the battle before unleashing a beam of energy from his sword. Rain of Swords - During the move, Link's weapons glow with translucent yellow energy, drawing on the power of lightning. He releases a battle cry, jumps in the air and crosses his swords in his arms as they are repeatedly struck by lightning. He then cries "Rain of Swords!" and swings both swords in a wide arc, creating a bullet like rain of energy bolts which impact all over the battlefield with the force of cannon fire. Trivia *Originally, it was planned that the code obtained by defeating the secret boss in the Quest for YouTube would change depending on the leader. It was possible Link was meant to be playable in Lunarosse, but was switched out in favor of the more serious Zelda. *The Triforced Link transformation was inspired by YouTube Pooper, Achille12345, and its rumored sequel appearance was influenced by Gloin1994. *Link's grave can also be found in "Final Fantasy" in the town of Elheim. It's believed the Creator put that in as a tribute. This is found in the Gameboy Advance, IOS, and PlayStation Portable versions. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:CD-i Category:RPG